


The Little Things

by SCGdoeswhat



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gratuitous Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character of Asian/Pacific Islander Descent, Pacific Islander Character, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCGdoeswhat/pseuds/SCGdoeswhat
Summary: Damon Reznor wasn't a fan of celebrating his birthday but lucky for him, Princess Alondra Peg'asi was very good at convincing him otherwise.Originally written for Damon's birthday - July 17, 2020
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Alondra Peg'asi, Damon Reznor/Original Character(s), Damon Reznor/Original Female Character(s), Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first foray into the A6 verse! This was originally written with the intent of being posted for Damon's birthday, but it took a little longer than planned to finish. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you all enjoy! All characters except Alondra are property of Wanderlust Games.
> 
> Meet Alondra: [Profile](https://scgdoeswhat.tumblr.com/post/626923657897345024/finally-finished-the-first-iteration-of-my-oc) | [OC Card](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/683798792797290518/758071423192268891/Alondra_OC_Card.png)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! [SCGdoeswhat.tumblr.com](http://scgdoeswhat.tumblr.com)

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Alondra bit her lip while waiting for the other line to pick up, her anxiety spiking as she ran a hand through her long, straight, jet black hair. This might have been the most nerve-wracking call she'd ever made, especially considering who she was calling. She could feel her pulse racing and her palms sweating as the line rang once, twice, three times until a click came through on the other side, the sound of people chattering in the background becoming more faint until the noise disappeared following the familiar closing of a door.

"Hey, Damon! Please don’t tell me you’re calling because you did something to fuck up what you have with the Princess.” It was definitely Alisa who picked up the communicator and just the person she needed to talk to.

"Oh, ummm... Hey Alisa, it's Alondra, not Damon," she tumbled out, trying to shake the nerves from her voice.

"Oh. OH. Hi Princess, what can I do for you? Wait, don’t tell me. Did he do anything I need to kick his ass for? Or for that matter, that I need to kick your ass for? But if you’re calling for advice about that jerk, don't forget that I told you so."

Alondra was sure she could picture the smirk on Alisa's face, the amusement in her voice ringing clear across the galaxy. "It's actually none of that. I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with something."

She was met with silence, the only thing answering her was the squeak of what she presumed was the chair that the leader of the Crimson Dusk was sitting in.

"It depends. Help with what? I'm kind of busy here cleaning up the K'Merii shit and – “

"Oh, it's nothing big or anything, it's for Damon." The Princess cut her off, hearing the impatient tone of Damon’s best friend from home.

"Why didn't you lead with that?” Alisa laughed, leaning back into a relaxed position. “You know, if you're thinking about taking the throne back, you're going to have to be a lot more assertive than that."

Alondra pointedly ignored the latter part of her comment. She knew she'd have to step up if she was even toying with the idea of taking back the throne but this wasn't the time or place to think about it, much less the person she wanted to discuss the art of diplomacy with.

"I wanted to do something special for Damon's birthday since it's coming up and it didn't hit me until earlier today. Except that I have no idea how to get ahold of something like this and because of your connections, I think you do."

Alisa paused, considering what the last surviving Peg’asi was asking. "You're not like the other royals, are you," she said point blank. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Alondra laughed, taking a breath at the straightforward remark. "No, I suppose I'm not. Or at least I would like to think I'm not."

"I knew I was right about you, although I still don't know how you fell for Damon with all his asshattery," she chuckled. "Okay, I'm listening. What's going on in that pretty, little head of yours?"

Alondra smiled, her shoulders relaxing for the first time since their conversation started. With any luck, she'd be able to give Damon the perfect birthday present with a little help from his friend.

***

The package that Alondra picked up at a nearby, designated consignment shop didn't look like anything special. It was in a crinkled, brown paper bag and she looked down at the parcel in her hand before looking up at the ramp that led into the ship, wondering how she was going to sneak back on without Damon noticing.

"Hey Alondra!" Bash came up behind her, his bionic eye flashing in greeting. "Were you able to pick up what you needed to?"

"Shhh!" Alondra shushed him, her index finger over her mouth. "I don't want the whole universe to hear!"

"Oh, sorry!" He dropped his voice to a loud whisper. "Were you able to pick up what you needed to?"

She facepalmed and shook her head, groaning at Bash's attempt at subtlety. "I did, thanks for asking. I just need to get back on the ship. You already know Damon probably has an inkling that something's up since I told him I'd meet him back here."

"How to sneak you in, how to sneak you in, hmmm..." the engineer tapped his chin, eyes glancing over the ship's exterior. "Nope, sorry, can't think of a way. Maybe if you were here earlier, I could've mixed you in with some supplies, but beats me how you think you're going to be able to get past him!"

Their conversation was stopped by the sound of footsteps approaching that belonged to their very own gunman. "Hey, what're you both up to?" June smiled, grey eyes crinkling at the corner.

"Trying to figure out how to sneak Alondra back on the ship," Bash answered.

"... And why are we sneaking Alondra back on the ship?" June's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"So Damon can't see me coming back on," she replied, as if this conversation was completely normal.

"... Right. You do realize that despite him trying to be cool, he's probably prowling the dock like a cat, waiting for you to come back," June offered.

"Oh, I know!" Bash ignored the other man, raising his hand instead with a finger pointed up as an idea dawned on him. "June, we'll flank Alondra so Damon can't see her between us!"

"Yeah, since you're both really tall, it's like you won't be able to see me!"

June bit his lip and scratched the back of his head, still utterly baffled at how any of this made sense. Somehow it did to his two crewmates, so who was he to break their illusion? He broke into a smile, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, let's give it a go."

The two men walked up the ramp with Alondra sandwiched between them, talking about anything interesting they saw during their pit stop and laughing when Bash regaled them about Ryona in the garden shoppe earlier in the day. They reached the loading area, the space a flurry of activity as some of the crew were busy making sure all the crates were arranged properly before they left. Calderon moved two large containers with ease, muttering to Aya how things in the boxes weren't organized and who the fuck puts cleaning detergent next to perishable items. Ryona took stock of her medical supplies, all the while babying the new potted plant in her arms.

So far, so good.

Damon wasn't there.

“Yeah! She reserved the plant for ten credits, but when she got there, they wanted – “ Bash continued the story, his eyes sparking with excitement.

"Bash, I swear, if you're telling them that story from earlier..." Ryona threatened while cradling her new plant. She marched towards the trio, a scowl on her face. "They weren't going to rip me off for this plant!"

Bash's eyebrows shot up at the approach from the angry Tilaari. "Oh hey, sorry Alondra, gotta go, I have to go fix... something!" He gave a nervous laugh, taking off before Ry reached them, prompting the medic to chase after him.

Alondra looked on helplessly as Bash ran down the left corridor, their ranks breaking apart. Her head swiveled to the right, only to find a pair of cool, ice blue eyes staring at her in amusement. Just as June predicted, there was Damon leaning against the doorframe, his arms in a loose cross with a sly grin resting on his face. The assassin pushed off the wall and strode towards them, shooting a sharp gaze towards June, his scarred eyebrow lifting.

"I'll catch you later, Alondra," June walked away in the opposite direction, waving a hand and wearing a bigger than necessary smile, getting the not-so-subtle hint from the man in black.

"Cute that you thought you'd be able to sneak onboard without me knowing, Princess," Damon smirked.

Alondra stopped in her tracks, her half-assed plan of stealthily returning to the ship eviscerated. Maybe she could distract Damon from the bag in her hands if she went on the offensive. "Hey Dame, were you waiting for me to come?" The corners of her mouth lifted with an alluring smile while her deep brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

In one swift motion, Damon glided to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist, his voice only loud enough for her to hear. "You know I'm a gentleman, I always wait for you to come."

She flushed, her tanned complexion growing rosy and she suddenly felt too hot not only from the heat of his body, but from the words out of his mouth. How did he always have this effect on her? She should have been used to it by now, but the way his husky voice sounded so silky smooth never failed to send lightning through her veins. "You being a gentleman is debatable,” she teased.

"And I know you like it when I'm anything but gentle." The wink he gave her was accompanied by the roguish smile that sent a thrill through her every time, his eyes holding so much promise. Lucky for her, he was always true to his word. Before she could reply, he went back to speaking at a regular volume, noticing the bag in her hand. "What you got there?"

Alondra's eyebrows shot up in surprise. How could she have forgotten about the bag she was holding? Damn it, he still managed to catch her off guard! "Nothing! It's nothing!" She answered too quickly, placing the bag behind her back, failing miserably to hide the object from him.

"You're sure about that?" He backed her against the wall, blocking her in. The smile turned wolfish and his arm around her tightened, pulling her close to him.

"Fine, it is something,” she relented, looking up at him with a hint of challenge in her eyes. “And maybe if you're a good boy, one day, you'll get to see what it is."

His lids dropped, his eyes turning a deep cerulean blue fueled by desire. "Funny, I distinctly recall that you like it when I'm very, very bad," he murmured, pressing his body into hers.

"Dame…" she breathed out, feeling the hardness of him against the softness of her own.

A loud cough interrupted the moment and her eyes darted over to the source, an exasperated roll of the eyes from Calderon meeting her gaze past Damon's shoulder. A soft laugh escaped her and she placed her hand on Damon’s strong chest, giving him a halfhearted shove. "You're impossible."

"And you love it." His eyes gleamed with laughter as the smugness rolled off him in droves.

"I never said I didn't," she quipped back, her fingers reaching up to play with the lapel of his coat. "I just think our crewmates would appreciate it if we weren’t all over each other all the time."

As if on cue, Aya hollered at them from across the hold after she finished rummaging through a crate. "Get a room, you two!" She cackled to herself before disappearing down the corridor towards the bridge.

Calderon pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, the act partnered with a frustrated exhale. "Damon, be useful and check the monitors for any incoming intel," he barked, shaking his head. “It’s like I have two horny teenagers onboard.”

Damon stepped back and Alondra missed the warmth of his body the second he left her side. "Don't be such a cockblock, Cal," he yelled behind him, offering a salute of the middle finger variety to his captain.

Alondra was about to open her mouth to say something to Cal when he cut her off. "I don't even want to know. Just report to the bridge in ten." He marched off with his signature scowl in place.

"It's not what you think!" She called out in vain, laughing to nobody. _‘Not that anyone is going to believe me until he opens it, anyway.’_ Clutching the bag, she made her way to her room, stashing it in a place she knew Damon would never find it.

A few days later, Alondra woke up in Damon's bed, their naked bodies entangled under the sheets. She found herself spending more and more time in his room, staying the night and waking up like this. He was still asleep, head resting on her bosom with his arms wrapped tight around her… and to be honest?

She was starting to get used to this.

Running her fingers through his thick, raven hair, she smiled to herself after hearing a deep, content exhale from the man who was currently using her as a body pillow. She didn’t want to disturb him after seeing how peaceful he was asleep, but if she wanted to start his birthday off right, she had to get up and go now. Shimmying out from under him was no easy task and perhaps it was coincidental, but she noticed he had been sleeping more soundly with every extra night she spent in his bed. In a moment of happenstance, he took the guesswork out by rolling off her and onto his side, his back facing the door. Fighting the urge to go back to bed after seeing the smooth, broad expanse of his back, she threw on his discarded shirt from the night before and tiptoed down to the kitchen before anyone else could use it.

Less than ten minutes later, she returned with a covered tray, wanting to surprise Damon with breakfast in bed. She giggled to herself at the memory of her first attempt at cooking anything and almost starting a fire from just boiling water, only for Damon to come in with the save to convince Calderon not to ban her from the kitchen. The breakfast she was bringing wasn’t much, but she was proud that she made something on her own without setting a five-star fire in the early hours of the morning.

Tea? Check.

Toast? Check.

The weird, meat-ish patty thing that Damon liked so much? Check.

Damon hadn’t moved from his side, his heavy breaths indicative he was still asleep. She placed the tray on the desk before taking off his shirt that she borrowed and slid into bed behind him, wrapping her arms around his muscular torso. Pressing her cheek to his back, she felt him stir in her arms after giving him a kiss on his shoulder. He took a deep breath in and he turned over to face her, his eyes still thick with sleep as his arm settled on her tiny waist.

“Hey,” he greeted her with a sleepy grin as he blinked, his eyes focusing on her face.

“Hey, yourself,” she smiled, leaning forward to brush her lips against his. “Happy birthday, Dame.”

The kiss was soft and sweet, but what he needed from her was more. More of her taste, more of her body, more of her everything – just more. He captured her mouth and pressed his lips to hers, teasing her with his tongue until her lips parted with the moan she released. His fingers trailed down to the back of her thigh, digging into her soft flesh and tightening his hold as he brought her leg over his hip, bringing her center by his hardening member.

“Happy birthday to me, indeed,” he murmured before kissing her once more, rolling them over until he was on top, his hands tracing every curve of her body.

Alondra felt his touch everywhere; first caressing her stomach, then squeezing her breast, his thumb rubbing circles around her nipple. He kissed and nibbled down the column of her throat, biting hard enough to leave his claim on her, then running his tongue over to soothe her skin. His mouth found the peak of one breast while his other hand kneaded the other, rolling her dusky bud in between two fingers. A jolt ran through her when she felt his teeth graze the nipple in his mouth, melting when the broad side of his tongue lapped at her sensitive tip. His hand trailed down once more, this time along the curve of her hip and over her smooth mound before massaging the inside of her thigh, her legs opening for him. She gasped as she felt his thick, calloused finger slide across her slit, causing her to arch into him.

“Damon…,” she breathed out, her eyes fluttering shut as he repeatedly ran his digit over her, spreading her wetness across her sex.

“Look at me,” he commanded, his voice low and husky.

She obeyed without hesitation; her dark brown orbs nearly black with desire as they collided with the darkened blues of his eyes. A moan emanated from her throat as he slipped his middle finger into the wet heat of her folds, moving in and out at a slow pace. She jerked when his thumb grazed her pearl with the lightest of touches, his face trained on her every expression before rubbing her clit in the way he knew she loved.

Damon leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, never missing a beat from the rhythm he set with his hand. She writhed beneath him as he worked her, throwing her head back against the pillow and breaking the kiss after he added a second finger, the extra stimulation nearly undoing her. Picking up his tempo, he could feel her walls start to pulse around his digits and he smirked down at her with a twinkle in his eye, withdrawing his hand before she toppled over the edge of bliss.

Alondra’s eyes flew open, her breaths ragged from her near release. A sheen of sweat covered her naturally golden tanned skin, her body glistening in the dim light. Blinking owlishly, she tried to make sense why she was denied her zenith only to find Damon looking at her with his eyes gleaming, wearing a wicked, devilish grin in response to her bewilderment.

“Why – what – why’d you stop?” She groaned in frustration, squeezing her eyes shut to compose her thoughts before reopening them and focusing on him.

“It’s my birthday and I feel like having a little fun,” he smirked. “But don’t worry, don’t I always wait for you to come? Told you I am a gentleman, after all,” he winked with a low, hoarse laugh before flipping her over and bringing her to all fours. He positioned himself behind her, his rock-hard cock at her entrance.

A yelp and a laugh escaped her, followed by a loud moan as she felt his swollen head glide across her slick slit, teasing her and coating him with her juices. He seized her hips with a firm grip and pulled her closer, her head dropping against the bed as her arms stretched out in front of her, her core bared open for him.

“You want this?” He asked, slowly inserting just the tip.

“Yes, please,” she begged, moving her hips back in an attempt to feel more of him.

He released a breathy laugh, grabbing her hips to still her. “God, I love it when you beg.” With a loud groan, he slid into her sopping pussy, her tightness surrounding him like a glove. The whimper from her was melodic to his ears and he withdrew until only his tip was in her before thrusting back into her with a long, deep stroke.

“Oh God, Damon!” she cried out, the sheets muffling the sound of her voice as he stretched her out and filled her up with his big, fat cock.

“Alondra,” he exhaled, “fuck, you’re so tight.” He pulled out and then slammed his hips against hers, burying himself to the hilt inside her warmth. Gripping her hips, he started thrusting in earnest, the slow tempo ensuring she felt every inch of him in her. It wasn’t long until he began to move faster, driving into her with his rigid dick, the sounds of his balls slapping against her and their bodies joining filling the room.

“Fuck me harder, Dame,” she pleaded, wanting him to completely ravage her.

“You feel so good,” he panted, his breath becoming ragged with each powerful stroke. He reached around to her front and ran circles over her clit with his hand, eliciting the most sensual of noises from her.

“Oh God, please… yes, right there!” She cried out.

The pressure was building within her, his cock pounding and hitting her perfect spot, pushing her back towards the delicious ecstasy she craved. Between him fucking her into oblivion and his hand doing wonders on her clit, she could feel her pussy throb with each exquisite jerk of his hips. With one deep thrust, she came undone, her walls clenching around his thick dick.

“Damon! I’m com –,” Stars crossed Alondra’s vision before she could finish her sentence, her body tensing all over. Her hot cunt gripped him while multiple waves of pleasure rolled throughout her body and she came hard all around him, the signs of her orgasm running down her leg.

Damon continued to fuck her through her climax until she started to come down from her high, nearing his own sweet release. He pulled out and flipped her onto her back, throwing her legs on his shoulders as he drove into her hard and fast, relentless in his pace. Leaning forward to go deeper, he fucked her with abandon and he could feel her sex squeezing him again, her second climax approaching. Her voice crying out his name was music to his ears, and he slammed his hips into hers even harder, his balls tightening with the feeling of his orgasm nearing.

“’Londra!” A loud, powerful grunt accompanied her name on his lips and after one final thrust, his body stilled as he careened over the edge, coming inside her.

The sounds of their breaths echoed through the room and he collapsed on top of her, kissing her deeply before pulling out. They laid side by side, spent, both their minds blank as they recovered from their morning session.

Damon wrapped an arm around Alondra after regaining his bearings, pulling her close and she threw her arm over him, resting her head on his chest. A comfortable silence hung between them as his fingers played with the silky-smooth strands of her hair while she traced random shapes on his skin.

“That was fun,” his raspy voice broke the quiet, the smile evident in his tone. “I can already tell this birthday’s going to be better than previous ones.”

“Oh, really? What makes you say that?” Turning her head towards him, she raised an eyebrow while a teasing grin crossed her lips.

“For starters, I just had great morning sex with a princess on my birthday. Can’t say that’s ever happened before.”

“Damon!” She giggled and slapped his chest playfully before burying her head into his nook. “You’re ridiculous, but you already know that.”

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “I do. It’s part of my charm, but _you_ already know that,” he parroted back to her.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” she said, shaking her head.

“You forgot ‘hot,’ ‘sexy,’ ‘handsome…’”

“Keep it up and I’m not giving you the surprises I had planned,” she jested, arching her eyebrow. “Although…” she propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at him, “part of your surprise is on the desk over there but it’s probably cold by now.”

Damon looked over to the piece of furniture where he saw a covered tray and he felt a warmth bloom through his chest. He couldn’t believe she made him breakfast in bed. Nobody ever made him breakfast in bed.

“Alondra,” his gaze turned serious, his eyes showing a rare glimpse of emotion that he reserved for her. He cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek before bringing her down for a lingering kiss. “You didn’t need to do that.”

She looked away briefly, placing some stray hairs behind her ear before locking eyes with him, her expression warm and tender. “I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. I wanted to do something special for you.”

Damon’s eyes softened at the adoring look she gave him, and he ran a hand through her long, black satin hair, the strands slipping through his fingers like the finest silk. How did a bastard like him get so lucky?

The moment was broken by the sound of the intercom, Aya’s voice booming through the speakers. “Rise and shine, people! We’ve got a whole day of flying through a whole lot of nothing, so expect smooth sailing until our next stop. Oh, and don’t forget, it’s someone’s birthday today! Everyone, finish your shit before family dinner tonight for our resident stabby birthday boy!”

He groaned and ran a hand over his face, not wanting to get up from the comfort of Alondra’s arms. In an ideal world, he would spend the entire day with her, naked in bed. Unfortunately for them, they both had shit they needed to do, intel to recon, and Calderon didn’t care if it was anyone’s birthday. On top of his duties, Damon already knew he would spend the day thwarting Aya and Bash’s attempts at pranking him.

“I guess we should get up, unless we want to incur the wrath of Cal,” she rolled over, moving to get up until he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back down to him.

“Five more minutes isn’t going to kill anybody,” he commented offhandedly before kissing her. “Besides, it’s my birthday and they can take it up with me later if I want to spend a little more time in bed with my girlfriend.”

A large smile spread over Alondra’s face. “Girlfriend, huh?”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise before answering, the slip up surprising him as well. “Yeah, girlfriend,” he mused over the label, breaking into an easy grin. He was never a believer in the constructs regarding relationships as defined by society, but calling Alondra his girlfriend? This was something he would make an exception for. “You know, I kind of like the sound of that.”

With an airy laugh, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his nook, enjoying the final minutes of the morning solitude with her boyfriend. “I do, too.”

***

Later that evening, Alondra looked around the dining table during Damon’s birthday dinner, happiness filling her while she observed her newfound family. The scene was filled with laughter from the entire crew after an excellent meal by Bash and Ryona, and an even more excellent cake.

“I mean, it’s no Damon cake,” Bash leaned back, rubbing his stomach, “but I thought it was pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.” Everyone nodded in agreement, the crumbs and extra frosting the only sign there was a cake in the first place.

“Let’s be real, there is no substitute for one of my cakes, but this was good so thanks, I appreciate it. Too bad there isn’t any extra though because I think Cal could use another cake in the face,” Damon laughed.

Calderon rolled his eyes in exasperation, scoffing before he smiled. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday, Reznor.”

“Admit it, Cal, you wouldn’t know what to do if I wasn’t around to always give you shit,” the second-in-command grinned.

“I plead the fifth. If I say anything else it’ll just go to your head,” Cal chuckled, standing up to clear some plates. His eyes darted between Damon and Alondra before continuing, “You two go ahead, we’ve got everything covered here.”

“Are you all sure?” Alondra asked.

The rest of the crew stood up and agreed with Calderon, taking a cue from the captain.

“In that case, I’m calling dibs on the birthday boy for the rest of the night.” Alondra was met with a cacophony of ‘ _yucks’_ and ‘ _ewws’_ after her declaration, much to her amusement. She grabbed Damon’s hand and pulled him up, their fingers entwining with each other.

Before they left the dining area, Damon glanced around the room, addressing the crew in an uncharacteristic, solemn manner. “You know I’m not big on birthdays, but this has been the best birthday I’ve had in a while, and I just wanted to say thanks to you all. I really appreciate it.” A shocked silence hung in the air at Damon’s candor. There was no sarcasm or edge in his tone and the gravity of his words were not lost on any of them.

“Oh shit, Damon’s getting old with his sentimental crap!” Aya cackled, breaking up the somber moment with a screech of her chair as she started cleaning up. Everyone joined in with laughter, taking care of everything left on the table.

“Eh, I’ve learned recently that some things are worth it.” He peered at the woman next to him, giving her hand a squeeze. “But you heard Alondra, I’ve got my own personal celebration to get to, so thanks again, everyone.”

With that, Alondra and Damon took their leave and went back to his room hand in hand, the walk back filled with chatter about dinner and anything else that stuck out during the day. Despite the small talk, their eyes spoke volumes as the underlying heat passed between them with every glance they stole from each other. Approaching his quarters, she recognized the spark in his eye as they reached his room and he pressed the button to open the door.

“Fucking finally. I’ve been thinking about doing this all day after this morning, and I can tell you that I am ready for the rest of my birthday night,” he tugged her close, kissing her slowly.

She kissed him back, her arms looping around his neck. “Mmmm, me too, honestly,” she whispered against his lips while playing with the soft hairs at the base of his neck, giving him a chaste kiss before stepping back. “But there is one last thing I need to get from my room for you.”

Damon cocked his eyebrow in intrigue. “You are full of surprises, Princess.”

“So I’ve been told,” she grinned. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Alondra strutted down the hallway, knowing his eyes were lingering on her retreating figure although her confident gait belied the butterflies she felt inside when she thought about her present for Damon. She couldn’t recall the last time she was nervous about giving someone a gift until a certain redheaded ex-bodyguard of hers popped into mind and she frowned, pushing Vexx out of her thoughts. The gift that was previously in the brown bag was now wrapped in some nice paper, topped off with some fancy twine she found lying around and with it in hand, she made her way back to her boyfriend’s room. She crossed the threshold, seeing that he had already hung his coat and kicked his boots off in anticipation of what the night was going to bring.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were going to be fast.” Damon turned around and any other words that were going to come out of his mouth stopped as he saw the parcel neatly wrapped in her hands. “What’s that?”

“It’s for you,” she said, holding it out for him.

“Is this what you picked up the other day?”

“Astute of you as ever,” she teased, her eyes bright with excitement. He took the present as she looked on, her heart racing and palms sweating over his reaction to the rectangular package that was similar in size to a small shoe box. “Happy birthday, Dame. I hope you like it.”

Damon untied the ribbon and undid the wrapping, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise after seeing a stack of books now in his hand. “You didn’t need to– “ he cut himself off, his brows knitting together for a brief moment before he gave her a heartfelt look, the corner of his lips turning upwards. “Thank you. I love it.”

Alondra beamed, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Good, I’m so glad. I noticed that you always have a book when we have downtime and I wanted to get you something you’d enjoy. A couple of them are supposed to be classics so I don’t know if you’ve read these, but I thought you’d like them.”

He read the titles of the books, a soft smile settling on his lips. “How did you get a hold of these? I know you didn’t just walk into a store and they had them lying around.” He thumbed through the titles, the books a mix of philosophical, mystery, crime, and suspense.

“I may have had help from Alisa to pull a few strings for these,” she answered, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

Putting the books on the nightstand, he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. “Wow, she does approve of you if she went out of her way to help you out with this.” He cupped her cheek and stared into her warm, umber eyes, her arms circling around his neck.

“Why, Damon, are you saying I’m special?”

Damon leaned forward and kissed her, his lips moving leisurely against hers. Tracing the outline of her mouth with his tongue, he sought entrance until she parted for him and he drew their kiss out, stealing the breath out of her. “You damn well know how special you are, Alondra,” he hummed, dipping his head and nipping at her neck, his hand running up the outside of her thigh. He then changed course, moving to the inside and towards the apex of her legs. Lifting his head, he stared into her eyes as his fingers trailed over her center through the skintight fabric of her pants.

“Dame…” she sighed as a shiver streamed through her at his touch, her eyes closing while she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. The smell of his crisp, fresh mint scent overtook her and she peppered kisses up the column of his strong neck and down his jaw until she reached his mouth, brushing her lips against his until he kissed her deeply once more. She shifted in his lap as they made out, his excitement growing hard beneath her. Tearing herself away from his addictive taste, she felt lightheaded and she grounded herself by placing her hand on his cheek to stare into his beautiful turquoise eyes. She licked her lips, her eyes dropping to his mouth before locking gazes once more. “You’re not done with gifts yet. I think it’s time you open your last present.”

“You mean there’s more?”

“Saved the best for last, of course.” A languid smile crossed her face and she moved off his lap, standing right in front of him.

“Oh, and what’s that?” He asked, placing his hands on her hips, his thumbs brushing over the exposed skin right above the low waistband of her pants.

“Take a guess,” she replied, a seductive grin resting on her lips. She placed her hands on his shoulders, running them down his biceps and back up again.

“As great as those books are, I think this might be my favorite present of all.” Meeting her gaze with hooded eyes, his hands trailed down her legs until they reached the back of her calves; the black, over-the-knee leather boots she wore was an additional layer for him to peel off her. He focused on her left leg, picking it up just high enough off the floor to slowly unzip the leather, throwing the boot aside after he placed her foot back on the ground. His fingers caressed the back of her calf and traveled up her leg towards the junction of her thighs before he switched his attention to her other leg, repeating the act.

A soft sigh left her as she held on tight to his shoulders for balance, his tantalizing touch sending tremors throughout her body and making her head spin with desire. She inhaled as his hands slid up her thighs before resting once more on the bare skin of her hips and he pulled her closer, leaning forward to brush his lips against the golden tan complexion of her flat stomach. Goosebumps raised on her arms with the tender gesture and she smiled down at him, running a hand through his dark hair as he moved up her torso with a feathered touch, the trail leaving her skin ablaze. He slid his hands under her cropped black tank top, pulling it over her head and letting it drop to the ground. She closed her eyes with his next kiss, this time on the bottom of her ribcage as his hands moved to her back, unclasping her bra. The flimsy piece of lingerie dropped to the floor and his fingers roved over her smooth skin.

“You only _think_ this might be your favorite present?” She teased, her lids fluttering open. Her long, straight, lustrous black hair tumbled forward as she looked down at him.

Their eyes met as he placed his mouth on one breast, massaging the other with a firm hand. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, closing her eyes in pleasure with each kiss he gave her pebbled bud, swirling his tongue around her nipple. He replicated his actions on her other breast, only moving on when he felt satisfied that he gave both mounds adequate attention. His hands moved down once more, hooking the band of her pants with his thumbs and he slid them down her legs in a painstakingly slow manner, lifting each leg out of them until she stood before him in only a lace thong. She loved the way his eyes roamed across her body, the hunger evident in the darkened pools of blue.

“I take it back.” The smug grin she had grown accustomed to appeared on his handsome face as he looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with the promise of the pleasure to come. “This is definitely my favorite present of all.”

A lazy smile graced her lips and she leaned over, pressing her mouth to his before taking his lower lip between her teeth, giving him a little bite. “Hmmm, I do love gift giving.”

Running her hands down his chest, she tugged the hem of his shirt up and over his head, dropping it next to her discarded clothes on the floor. She purred in satisfaction as her hand explored his bare chest, feeling the exquisite, hard muscle flex underneath her fingertips. Her mouth followed a similar path, first kissing his neck and then his pecs, her tongue flicking his nipple. The action drew a groan from him and she lightly bit it, licking it once more before she kissed her way to his other side, trailing a path down his torso after.

Her hand dropped to the front of his pants, cupping his hardened package through his clothes while she traced his abs with her tongue, placing kisses on the taut plane below his belly button. Biting her lip in anticipation, the idea of him in her mouth caused a surge of excitement to shoot through her and she looked up at him with darkened eyes, a coy smile playing on her face. She ran her hands down his strong thighs, using them to hold her balance as she got on her knees in front of him. Undoing the buckle of his belt, she pulled the accessory out of the loops of his pants and it landed on the floor with a gentle thud. She unzipped his pants with care and yanked them off with less caution, smirking when she saw he had no underwear on. His cock sprang free and she wrapped her hand around his thickness, delighting at the hard breath he took in when she gently squeezed him.

“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” she confessed, her eyes glazing over with lust as she brought her mouth to him. His skin was like hot, steel velvet in her grasp and she kissed his fleshy tip before twirling her tongue over his bulbous head. Savoring the salty taste of him, she ran her tongue down his shaft and traced his vein on her way back up, inserting him into her mouth while working in tandem with her hand. She hummed as she felt his hands thread through her luscious, ink black hair, fashioning it into a loose ponytail so he could see her suck on his dick. They locked eyes as she took him in inch by inch until she tried to reach his base, his thick cock stretching her mouth to its limit.

“Fuck, Alondra, just like that,” he breathed, watching his dick stuff her mouth before she pulled back to spit on him and take him in again. Her hands moved up and down, her thumb rubbing his head after she released him from her mouth with a pop and she licked her way to his balls, where she tongued and sucked one before turning her attention to the other. “That’s right, suck my balls,” he ordered, his eyes scrunching while his head lolled back in pleasure with the feeling of his sack in her mouth and her dainty hand pumping him.

She moved back to his dick, her head slowly bobbing on his length as she teased him with a leisurely pace, her other hand fondling his balls. The grip tightened in her hair, Damon giving an unspoken command for her to move faster and she obeyed, only stopping for a moment to slap his dick against the flat side of her tongue. His cock was so hard in her mouth and she could feel him throbbing, almost ready to explode. He wrapped his hand around the back of her head, keeping her in the same position as he started to thrust into her mouth, feeling his release nearing.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come!” he exclaimed, his breath short and ragged. He fucked her mouth until he felt the familiar twinge shooting through his being and he held her in place as his dick touched the back of her throat. “Alondra!” He called out her name as he exploded, his hot cum filling her mouth.

His unfocused gaze fixated on her as she swallowed almost every drop of him, with some dribbling out as he withdrew. She wiped it away with the back of her finger, licking clean any remnants of his precious seed left on her hand. Her little show garnered a throaty chuckle from him and he pulled her up, bringing her down on top of him before kissing her.

Alondra gasped into his mouth as she straddled him, her hands and knees on both sides of him as they shared a passionate embrace. She grinded down on him and Damon gripped her hips, controlling her movements as he rocked against her sensitive heat. He flipped them over and gazed at her underneath him, her raven hair fanned out against the white of his pillow, looking at this woman who was his and only his.

"What is it?" Alondra asked, noticing the twinkle in his eye while her fingertips traced an imaginary path along the strong plane that connected his neck and shoulder.

"I was just thinking about that cake earlier."

She giggled, her mouth wide beaming back at him. "Seriously? We’re in bed and I just sucked your cock but all you can think of is cake?"

His eyes glinted with amusement. "Yeah, but only because I can think of something else that tastes even better." He kissed her deeply as one hand traveled south and slipped into her underwear, gliding along her slit. Satisfaction surged through him after he discovered how wet she was just from getting him off.

She whimpered into his mouth after he took his hand away, her lithe frame writhing under his, desperate for more of his exquisite touch. He broke the kiss and made his way down her body, his mouth leaving a burning trail in its wake on her already heated skin. A sigh left her as he took one breast in his mouth while kneading the other with his hand, tweaking her nipple to draw out a choked sob before soothing her bud with circular motions from his thumb. He switched his attention to her other side, flicking her peak with his tongue and grazing it with his teeth before finally sucking on the sensitive, darkened skin.

Continuing on his path after he had her squirming from his intoxicating contact, he kissed his way down the surface of her smooth stomach and over the jut of her hip, slowly pulling her lace thong down the satin skin of her long legs before spreading her wide. He ran his fingertips back up, his mouth following their path and he enjoyed the gasp that escaped her throat with each bite and nibble he placed on the inside of her thighs.

“Mmmm, this is by far better than cake,” he laughed low, his voice husky as he looked up at her between her legs. "You are my favorite thing to eat, after all."

Alondra felt alight with the way his eyes devoured her, her cheeks burning as she met his darkened gaze, his pupils blown wide with desire. She licked her lips and her voice dropped, thick with need. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Damon never broke eye contact while placing her legs over his shoulders before inhaling deeply, her heady musk stirring his arousal once more. He dipped his head to her dripping sex, giving her a long, languid lick the length of her slit, his hands cradling her waist as her back arched at the sensation. Mesmerized by her response, he needed to explore her further and he traced her pussy lips with his nimble tongue, alternating between sucking and licking her center. He spread her hood until her glistening bud was exposed to him and he skimmed her pearl, causing her to buck against him.

"You like that, Princess?" He murmured, continuing his teasing.

"Damon, yes..." she panted, a strangled noise coming out of her throat as he flicked her again.

Trailing his index finger over her opening, he finally slipped into her wet, hot core with ease. He pressed his tongue against her clit, beginning with a slow, swirling motion that had her grinding into his face with every move. His name left her lips once more at his ministrations, eventually evolving into a breathy, hypnotic chant when his middle finger joined the other. He pumped her slowly at first, speeding up and slowing down at his leisure, driving her crazy.

Alondra looked at him in a hazy daze of lust and he licked his lips, a sexy grin on his face before he once again lowered his head, this time taking her clit into his mouth and gently sucking on her nub. She jerked against him, this time screaming out as he continued lathering his attention upon her, making her body sing with delight. He attached his lips to her and found the perfect rhythm, his tongue working her clit, his fingers moving in and out of her.

"Oh God, Damon, yes! Right there!” She squealed and he kept licking her, his tongue causing her to buck against his face as her thighs trembled around him. Her hands wove through his thick, black hair, gripping it hard to hold him in place while she grinded into him, needing more. She could feel her walls starting to tense around him and when he curled his fingers inside her, his actions were rewarded with a scream of bliss from her lips. Throwing her head back against the pillow, her eyes screwed shut as he feasted on her pussy, bringing her to the edge.

“Fuck, Damon! God, I’m – “ She couldn’t even finish her words as her entire body tensed and stars exploded from behind her eyelids, blinding her with ecstasy as she came hard. Her back arched off the bed as he held her to him, letting her ride out the waves of pleasure that rippled through her. After a few moments, her muscles relaxed; the sheen of sweat over her body glistened and she attempted to catch her breath, the dizzying power of her climax making her feel lightheaded.

“God, I love the way you taste,” he said against her skin, dropping light kisses up her body and sending small aftershocks through her.

Alondra gazed at him with bleary eyes, her pulse racing in her ears and skin glowing from her orgasm. She scraped a light fingernail up his bicep as he hovered over her, hooking her arms around his neck to bring him down for a sensuous kiss, tasting herself on him. Despite her slow descent from her high, her center ached with need for him, more so when she felt his erection pressing against her thigh.

“Damon, please. I need you so bad,” she pleaded, the fire in her veins still ignited. She moaned as he pinned her arms down against the bed by her head, relishing the weight of his body on top of hers. A throaty laugh came from her after trying to move her arms to no avail, and she saw the mischievous glint in his eye accompanied by that rakish smile he wore so well. In one fell swoop, he restrained her wrists above her head with one strong hand, his other leaving a teasing trail over her supple skin. Her body was already sensitive from her orgasm just moments ago, but everything Damon was doing felt so damn good. He brushed his fingers over one of her taut nipples, then the other, before lowering his head and nipping at them gently with his teeth. She whimpered in sweet agony as her back arched into him, struggling against his concrete grip that was keeping her in place.

“Dame, I need to touch you.” The desperation lacing her words only served to spur Damon on.

“Not until I say you can, Princess. It is my birthday, after all.”

A frustrated noise left her and she writhed underneath him, attempting to rub herself against his hardened member that was so excruciatingly near her core. The feeling of his hard body caging her in and being so close yet so far was driving her insane.

“You think you’re so clever,” he smirked, repositioning them both so her smooth thighs now rested against his muscular ones and her knees were bent by his hips, leaving him in total control and her wide open. He slid his velvet tip through her wet folds, teasing her with just enough to cause her to buck against him before pulling away. “How bad do you want me, Alondra?” He leaned forward once more, their bodies in full contact with each other, the heat burning in his gaze.

Alondra licked her lips and stared deep into his eyes, her own flaring with hunger. “I need you to fuck me, Damon.”

Hearing those words unleashed his control and he groaned with satisfaction as he sank into her, delving into her wet, hot heat with one powerful stroke. The grip on her hands loosened as he lost himself in her, pulling out almost all the way and only leaving his head in before he stretched her out once more with his thick cock. He filled her up over and over, withdrawing only to slam his hips into hers with a slow, deliberate pace, each jerk of his hips resulting in a pleasure filled groan from the woman under him.

“Harder… faster,” she demanded, the command barely audible as she wrapped her legs around his back to bring him closer with each thrust.

Damon smirked and instead of giving in, he did the complete opposite. He slowed his rhythm down, drawing out each stroke, going long and deep in response. Her eyes rolled back and he found himself captivated by her reactions, her jaw dropping just enough to release a loud moan as he made sure that she felt every inch of him in her. He could feel his resolve breaking as she met him for each and every stroke, the primal need to fuck her hard taking over.

“’Londra, you feel so fucking good,” he leaned down, breathing into her ear.

“God, I love it when you fuck me,” she mewed. To her delight, he released her arms and she pulled him down, her nails raking down his back before holding onto him as he started to slam his hips against hers, the sound of their bodies joining echoing through the room. He kissed her hard and she moaned into his mouth, the feeling of him pumping her sending her close to the edge. Pulling away, he gave her a sly grin before pinning her arms down once again and he pounded her harder and faster, his balls slapping against her flesh with each thrust.

A muffled sound escaped from her throat and Damon knew that she was close. “I want you to come for me, ‘Londra. Give me one more birthday present.”

“Fuck, Damon, yes… please make me come,” Alondra panted, her mouth dry from the ragged breaths she had been taking in. She cried out in pleasure as his hand snaked between them and landed on her clit, his two fingers rubbing her bead until she was on the verge of falling apart. She could feel her sex pulsing around him while he fucked her hard, his hand providing that extra stimulation to push her over. “Just like that,” she urged, her body tensing with each moment he brought her closer, her pussy walls contracting around his engorged cock.

“Damon!!” A scream was ripped from her in euphoria as she reached her peak, white flashing before her eyes. She reached out for him and he leaned down to kiss her as she came hard, her tight pussy gripping him like a vise, her body tensing as her thighs quivered, her whole being a trembling mess.

Damon felt her relax after she came and he let go of the last of his self-restraint, unlocking her legs from around him and splaying her thighs wide as he drove into her at a furious pace. He fucked her through her orgasm, the sensation of her hot cunt still squeezing him almost too much to bear. Feeling the familiar tightening in his balls, he hooked his arms under her legs and held her in place, thrusting into her as he felt his own climax quickly approaching.

“Fuck, Alondra!” With a loud grunt, he stilled as he exploded and he came inside her, his seed spilling into her warm, wet pussy. He captured her mouth with his after his release, collapsing on top of her before his head dropped into the curve of her neck as he breathed hard, exhaustion starting to settle in. She wrapped her arms around him, a delicate hand idly running down his sweat slicked back and they stayed in that manner for a few minutes while they both came down from their high.

“Happy birthday, Dame,” she whispered, breaking the silence as they both caught their breath. She stroked his hair and brushed her lips against his temple before a long, contented sigh left her. “I hope you’ve had a good birthday.”

Damon chuckled, withdrawing and rolling off her before he gathered her in his arms where she laid her head on his hard chest. “Yeah, best one I can remember.” He kissed the top of her head, caressing her back with a gentle stroke of his fingertips.

Alondra smiled, her fingers tracing lazy, nonsensical patterns over the smooth, unblemished skin of his chest as her eyelids started to droop. “Good. You deserve the best, Dame. I hope you know that.”

He felt her breathing even out as she fell into a deep slumber, her body draped over his and he could feel his own fatigue setting in. He brought her closer and he smiled to himself when she snuggled into his embrace. It wasn’t lost on him that he found himself sleeping more soundly with her in his bed and he never questioned it, but he still didn’t know how Alondra gave a bastard like him a second chance.

Damon reflected on his birthday as he started to drift off and it was truly the best he could remember celebrating. He thought about all the little things Alondra did for him to make it special; from the morning and the forgotten breakfast in bed to the stack of books she procured for him, not to mention all their activities between the sheets. His eyes closed as sleep called to him, but not before he thanked the universe for the best present he ever received: the amazing woman who was currently wrapped up and asleep in his arms.


End file.
